Game of Thrones: Fading Scars
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Modern AU, Arya and Gendry are dating, they both have interesting pasts, Gendry's keeps a secret, Arya's is less than perfect. But they both love each other. While they have accepted her relationship with Gendry, Arya's family do have small lingering doubts, they watch to see if those doubts will be resolved.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, a modern AU, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was relatively quiet in the diner, despite it being lunch time. But that suited the seventeen year old brown haired, grey eyed girl perfectly. The girl's name was Arya Stark, the youngest daughter and third child of Eddard Stark, Governor of the North, and his wife Catelyn Stark. She wasn't alone in the diner either; with her was a man of twenty-two with shaggy thick black hair and blue eyes.

He was noticeably tall and muscular, in great contrast to Arya, who was no more than five foot one and skinny. The man's name was Gendry Waters, he was Arya's boyfriend. That was something that came as quite a surprise to many, as Arya's parents were part of high society, Gendry was from the opposite end, living in the deprived, crime ridden Flea Bottom slums of King's Landing, Westeros' capital city.

Yet truthfully, neither of them cared about each other's status; in fact, they loved each other simply for who they were and never judged. Which was more than could be said for the people her parents originally tried to set her up with, they expected her to be more like her older sister, feminine and gentle. But that wasn't Arya; she was just the opposite, brash, impulsive, with a short fuse. Before it was considered an outdated term, she would have been classed a tomboy. It was those very things, the things that scared away or irritated the other boys; that attracted Gendry to her.

She smiled as she thought of that; what she wouldn't give for one of the other government big shots that her father worked with to see her now. The look on their face would be priceless. Here she was, daughter of a well-liked and well-known politician, yet she was clad in torn jeans, a plain grey tank-top and black combat boots. Certainly not designer brands like Sansa favoured.

Gendry was clad in similar jeans, with a black T-shirt, although he wore plain white sneakers instead of boots. He was smiling at her and she returned it, having just finished eating she reached across and took his hand. Being the way she was, Arya wasn't one for open displays of affection, but she made exceptions on occasion. Gendry nodded gently and Arya, using her other hand to brush some hair behind her ear gently squeezed his hand.

Another thing that differed between Arya and her sister was their hair, and not just the colour. Sansa always wore her hair long, occasionally tying it back, or braiding it, Arya insisted on having her hair short, level with her chin. They sat in silence for a while, until finally Arya broke the silence.

"It's hard to believe it's been two years huh?" She remarked; that was when they had started dating.

Gendry nodded. "I know, so much has changed since then…I'm glad your family accepts us now."

Arya bit her lip. "Yeah, tell me about it; all that time wasted, because they couldn't accept things…they kept on trying to fight us, there were so many arguments."

"True, but now things are better, right?" Gendry replied.

Arya nodded; he was right, things were indeed better.

Arya observed Gendry, chewing on her lip as she noticed he seemed perturbed by something.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. "Don't say nothing, I can tell something is bothering you."

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "You know me too well Arry. It's just…I'll be going to the Baratheon's for dinner tonight…"

Arya nodded; she could see how that could cause problems. While Gendry and his mother lived in Flea Bottom, they were still far from destitute. Gendry's father did what he could to provide for them, his father being none other than Westeros' President, Robert Baratheon.

Arya knew right away what the issue was. "You're worried about going, knowing that Cersei will be there?"

Gendry nodded; Cersei was Robert's wife. "I just; I hate the thought of offending her, but I can't think how to decline, especially on such short notice."

Arya nodded, understanding his dilemma. "You'd…met Cersei before right?"

"Yeah, she…came to the garage once, to get her car fixed." He replied awkwardly. "She kinda realized who I was, and I realized who she was…almost at once."

Arya winced. "How did it go?"

Gendry shook his head. "I felt bad for her, sorry…I did the job and, only charged half-price, my way of trying to make it up to her I guess."

"She's a smart woman, she may not like what you represent, but what you did, I'm sure that'll make her appreciate you as a person. It'll be fine Gendry, I promise."

Gendry smiled and thanked her and together they paid for their meal and left the diner.

Arya smiled to herself as she headed up the steps to her house. She opened the door and headed inside.

"Arya."

She turned from closing the door and smiled when she saw her mother, forty-two year old Catelyn Stark was standing there. Despite her aid, Catelyn's auburn hair had no hint of grey; her blue eyes were warm as they observed her younger daughter. Arya was the only child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark to inherit her father's hair and eye colour, the rest all inherited their mother's.

"Where did you get to Arya, you never left a note, never told us?" Catelyn asked; she sounded concerned.

Arya smiled. "I was just out to lunch with Gendry, mum."  
Catelyn nodded; while there were no further arguments or complaints, she still had a few doubts regarding Gendry. But she could not deny, she was happy with him. As Arya headed upstairs Catelyn considered the changes.

' _Arya is so much better now, more behaved, so different from how she was in the past.'_ She thought to herself. _'Gods, I was so…worried when I heard that time, that time she was arrested for vandalism, but that all seems to be in the past now.'_

With a happy sigh, Catelyn returned to the kitchen. Arya headed upstairs; still smiling as she recalled her lunch with Gendry and hoped he would be alright tonight at the Baratheon house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Well, it was either that or all you'd get would be one story right through to December.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, you'll see here, hope you continue to enjoy.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Malyx Blackfyre: We'll be seeing her a few times, but not much, the focus is Arya/Gendry after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gendry shifted awkwardly in his seat as he sat in the dining room of the Baratheon Mansion. He was seated with the Baratheon family, ready to attend dinner. He had done his best to dress up well, despite his limited options. He glanced around, concerned, knowing his presence wasn't exactly welcome. He was, after all, Robert's illegitimate son, a reminder of Robert's infidelity. Not only that, he wasn't the only one, that much he knew, although he knew nothing about the others, not even how many there were.

 _The only thing I know for certain is I'm the second oldest of them…There's one older than me, a girl living in the Vale.'_ He noted to himself. _'That's it, that's all I know about these other…half-siblings of mine I guess they are.'_

He shook his head and looked around again; noting the expressions of the others present, Robert, his wife and children. Forty-three year old Robert Baratheon was jovial and as friendly as ever; while he was his father, Gendry never could call him such; it just didn't feel right to him. As a result he was always formal and correct with him. It was from Robert Gendry inherited his black hair and blue eyes. Robert's wife, in contrast was forty-two year old Cersei, a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, traits which had passed on to the three children.

The first of the trio was nineteen year old Joffrey; while Cersei, if angered by Gendry's presence, kept a neutral expression, Joffrey did not. Joffrey was sneering and acting smug, except when he looked directly at Gendry, in which case he glared at him.

But Gendry wasn't perturbed; he knew that was just Joffrey. The other two children didn't seem to mind his presence however; both smiling and wanting to include him in their conversations. The other two were seventeen year old Myrcella, the only daughter, and sixteen year old Tommen. They weren't the only ones present however, also present was Robert's brother's forty-two year old Stannis and forty year old Renly and with them, Stannis' wife and daughter, forty-one year old Selyse and sixteen year old Shireen.

Shireen had inherited her father's black hair, blue eyes, firm jaw and her mother's prominent ears; she also bore mottled grey scars from a bout of the Greyscale virus.

Yet Gendry always, whenever he spoke to her, found her polite and very clever for her age. It was soon time for dinner and Cersei smiled politely towards Gendry, something he took as a good sign, she was at least doing her utmost to be civil. He must have left a good impression when they met at the garage.

"I'm glad you could join us Gendry." She said calmly.

Gendry smiled politely back. "Thank you ma'am, it's, it's nice to be here."

The others, he noticed had varying reactions, from neutral to happy to curious. Only Joffrey and Selyse showed any anger of disdain at his presence.

The dinner began well enough, a few of those present made small talk with each other. Gendry passed time talking with Shireen, Myrcella and Tommen who were seated near him. As they ate, Gendry found himself relaxing slightly, things seemed to be a little easier. It was after the first course that Robert spoke to the children.

"So, how is everyone, how's love been treating you all?"

The brought a shy smile and blush to Shireen's face as she replied first.

"Very good, Uncle Robert." She said softly. "I…I have a boyfriend, Rickon Stark."

That brought a smile to Robert's face. "Rickon, Ned's youngest boy, he's a good lad, good for you Shireen."

Gendry smiled too; he knew Rickon, Arya's youngest brother, quite well. He was surprised, personality wise he and Shireen were opposites, he guessed opposites really did attract. Selyse on the other hand wasn't happy upon hearing her daughter's confession.

' _How dare she, go with that…boy, he'll lead her to hell, him and his wild sinful ways'_ She thought angrily.

Oblivious to Selyse's anger Myrcella then spoke up.

"I'm really happy too, dad. Trystane is being amazing, he treats me well. His family seems more at ease with me." She remarked before adding happily. "Not only that; Arianne promised me we'd go shopping with her cousins."

The others smiled at that, knowing that relations between the Martells and Baratheon and Lannister families were not the best. Nobody else had anything really to add, Tommen and Joffrey were both still single.

Yet Robert then turned to Gendry. "What about you Gendry?"

Gendry was startled but then smiled happily. "Arya and I are very happy together, never better in fact."

Robert grinned at that and Gendry began to feel that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

After dinner Joffrey shook his head, almost rolling his eyes in disgust.

' _Gods, my sister and cousin are dating some truly disgusting people.'_ He thought in disgust. _'I mean seriously, they don't have any class at all, unlike me. Cella is dating a Martell, their woman are already known to be sluts. She'll more than likely become one, probably is one already.'_

He glared at Myrcella, clad in her short mid-thigh length pink spaghetti strap dress.

He shook his head. _'How inappropriate; she's probably already sucking that Trystane loser's dick; maybe his brother too. Ugh, and Shireen's dating and probably fucking that wild boy Rickon Stark too…Disgusting.'_

He shook his head, dismayed at the horrible life choices they had made for themselves. It lowered the reputation of the whole family after all.

He then considered their guest, Gendry. _'That no name loser, don't know why father invited him here. Gods, he's terrible too; dating Arya Stark of all people. You'd think even he would be disgusted by the ugly Stark girl with boyish hair and boyish clothes.'_

Shaking his head he finished his drink and decided to leave the room. Dinner was over anyway and everyone was just talking about boring stuff. As he stepped out into the hall he spotted his father and that Gendry who was getting ready to leave."  
"Well, thank you for a lovely evening Mr. Baratheon." Gendry was saying politely.

Robert laughed and to Joffrey's surprise, embraced the young man. "Gendry, enough of that son, we've been through this, you can call me dad."

Joffrey froze, horrified, surely he had heard wrong. He couldn't believe it, there was no way he could possibly be related to someone like… _that_.

* * *

Gendry sighed as he stood up in his room back home. The dinner had gone better than he expected. He began to get changed, he still felt out of place in the clothes he was wearing. He had just removed his shirt when there was a knock and his bedroom door opened.

"Gendry I…" His mother Alyssa began as entered.

He turned. "Mum…"

Alyssa froze, her eyes widening as her gaze dropped to Gendry's stomach and the rather noticeable, vertical scar running down it. Gendry bit his lip, knowing what she was thinking. She was remembering how he got the scar, remembering that terrible time fourteen years ago.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, what do you expect, well, remember what Arya said in chapter 1.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, you'll soon get your answer.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's your answer; glad you enjoyed the dinner and the girl's happiness, yeah well, it's Joffrey. Don't forget what Arya said in chapter 1, regarding Cersei.  
**

Now onto the story. This chapter BTW is basically one big flashback.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Alyssa Waters bit her lip as she sat by her eight year old son's hospital bed, holding his hand.

"Mum, I'm scared." Gendry said; his voice trembling.

She gently soothed him, kissing his hand, looking in dismay at his face, covered in sweat, looking drawn, pain filled his eyes. She still remembered when Gendry's pain began; they went to the doctors and heard the dreaded news.

' _Everything just seemed to slow down; I couldn't believe it when I heard it.'_ She thought in dismay. _'The moment he said it was cancer, that was it.'_

Now they were in hospital; desperate for any chance to treat Gendry's stomach cancer. He had been treated several times, but was not improving; he was still in pain, still suffering from the cancer; which now appeared to be aggressive.

Alyssa shook her head. _'Yet not once has he cried…my son is so brave.'_

Apart from a few complaints about the pain, Gendry didn't cry about it, although he was indeed scared. Gendry looked down at the two empty beds opposite his.

He let out a shaky breath, his eyes brimming with pain. "The ones they took away…They never came back."

Alyssa hugged him as gently as she could. "You will, I swear it."

It was then they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Alyssa straightened up and they both looked towards the door. Alyssa tensed, anger etching into her features as she saw Robert Baratheon standing there.

Gendry bit back a whimper of pain as he looked at the man in the entrance of the ward. He realized who he was; his mother had told him all about his father after all. Alyssa was furious when she saw Robert standing there.

"Robert." She hissed as she walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Robert shook his head. "My son is desperately ill; you think I wouldn't hear about it."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes. "Oh now he's your son. Eight years Robert…Eight years and you don't show up or even attempt to make contact."

Robert sighed; he knew Alyssa was right; however she wasn't done yet.

"Yet you turn up now of all times." She snarled. "I don't need this Robert, not now, my little boy is sick, the last thing I want is…"

"Mum…" Gendry remarked; his voice trembled, sounding weak.

She turned immediately, worried. "Gendry?"

Before he could speak, Robert had to step aside as another patient was brought in. This scared Gendry more, for the patient was, at minimum, only six years older than him. After the doctors left, Gendry remembered what was happening and spoke up.

"Mum please, I want him to stay." He said softly.

Alyssa was shocked by this. "What, but Gendry…?"

Gendry shook his head; still pained. "Please, I know he hasn't been here, but…But he's still dad."

Alyssa sighed but gave in to her son's plea. She couldn't deny him, especially not now; so Robert entered and sat down on the other side of the bed.

* * *

Sometime later, Gendry was in a real panic; the teenage boy had been taken away from the ward, he had not returned.

"He…He's gone, he's not…" Gendry remarked sadly.

Alyssa squeezed his hand. "It will be alright sweetie, I promise."

Robert sat grimly, uncertain what to say. Gendry gripped his stomach, inhaling sharply.

"It…It hurts." He gasped.

Alyssa was severely worried by this and quickly pressed the button to call the nurse. When she arrived Alyssa stood and approached the nurse quickly.

"My son is complaining of pain again; I'm worried it might be getting worse." She said softly.

The Nurse bit her lip before replying. "I was about to come anyway, the doctor wants to talk to you. It's important."

Alyssa tensed, worrying about what the doctor wanted to say. She looked back at Gendry before nodding and waiting as the doctor entered; Robert stood too and joined them.

"What's going on, doctor?" Alyssa asked, fearful.

The doctor nodded slowly. "We've been doing what we can for your son; the treatments have been working, but all we've been able to do with that was treat the tumours. But that's not enough."

Alyssa and Robert shared a worried look.

The doctor continued. "Treating the tumours, but fail to treat the source, then you're buying time at best. We've dealt with the tumours, but we still have to treat the source. The only way to do that, is to operate."

Alyssa gasped; Robert grimaced, but they had no choice, it was their only chance to save Gendry.

* * *

Alyssa sat by Gendry's bedside, waiting, Robert also sat nearby.

"Mum…?" Gendry asked softly.

Alyssa smiled softly, kissing his forehead. "It will be alright Gendry; we believe this will work."

Gendry shook his head, his panic building. "But, but, they're going to take me away…None of the others came back…"

"You will." Alyssa told him.

Robert nodded. "You will make it through this lad, I know it."

But Gendry was too scared; he wanted to get away from it all. But he was too weak to move.

"Please, don't let them take me." He pleaded. "I'm going to die anyway, let me die at home."

Alyssa shook her head. "You're not going to die Gendry."

It was then the doctors arrived and Gendry was taken through to the operating room. Alyssa let out a shaky breath as she heard his cries. Her tears spilled forth and Robert wished he could do something to help her. But he felt it would have been wrong to even try and touch her. Gendry whimpered as they began prepping him for surgery.

"Please, no…" He whispered, surrounded by unfamiliar masked figures. "No, please, I don't…"

He would have continued pleading but then the anaesthetic took effect and he drifted into unconsciousness fearing he would never wake up again.

* * *

Gendry was shocked, surprised, when he felt consciousness returning to him.

' _What, but I…how, where am I?'_ He thought worriedly, then he heard the voices.

It was the doctor, Gendry could only make out certain words, words which made him feel better instantly.

"…Operation…success…cured…safe…"

"Thank you." His mother's voice could be heard now, she sounded tearful and relieved.

It was then Gendry noted that he no longer felt the pain, it didn't hurt anymore. Finally he opened his eyes and found he was lying back in the ward. His mother was seated next to him and when she turned her eyes widened as she saw he was awake.

"Gendry, oh Gendry!" She cried as she hugged him, crying. "It's over Gendry, they did it."

Gendry felt his own tears fall as he returned the hug, noticing his father walking in, smiling softly. The pain, torment and nightmare was over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, he did only show up when Gendry was at death's door, but still, it's better than nothing :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, pretty sad, but at least they cured him :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, sure is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Gendry bit his lip, he still recalled that terrible time vividly, it was clear his mother did too. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes and he hurried over to her and embraced her.

"It's okay mum, it's okay. I'm cured remember, everything's fine now." He said softly. "They did it and I'm all better now."

Alyssa nodded as she returned the hug. "I know, Gendry, I know. But, just seeing it, reminds me…"

Gendry nodded in understanding, he knew all too well what seeing the scar did to his mother, how it reminded her of the time she nearly lost her son. Composing herself Alyssa wiped away her tears and straightened up.

"I'm sorry Gendry; I shouldn't have barged in like that." She replied.

She then excused herself before leaving the room. Gendry went back to the mirror and sighed sadly as he looked at his scar, before finishing getting dressed.

' _That scar is a constant reminder, how lucky I was…How narrowly I avoided death.'_ He thought to himself. _'Only three people know about it, Mum, dad…And Arya. She saw it the first time we made love. I told her all about it, how it got it…She never thought any different of me, still treated me the same way. I'm lucky to have her, I love her so much.'_

He smiled as he recalled that, the main reason he told Arya everything was because of a promise they had made to each other when they started dating, a promise to not keep secrets from each other. It was due to that he also learned about her past. Thinking of Arya made him smile and he went and picked up his phone.

* * *

Catelyn paused outside Arya's room, observing her daughter as she spoke on the phone to her boyfriend. She watched as Arya smiled, her happiness shining out of her eyes. She smiled gently, happy to see her daughter this way.

' _She is so different now, compared to how she was before…We nearly lost her to herself.'_ She thought sadly. _'She was in a downward spiral, we couldn't see it, dismissed it as her acting out. Then she started dating Gendry and we still opposed her, thinking the worst…Because of his age and where he lived.'_

She shook her head sadly, recalling how they had terribly misjudged the situation. She knew and felt guilty of the fact she had been the worst. The last to come around and even now, she couldn't chase away the lingering doubts and fears.

She sighed. _'All I want is the best for Arya, for her to be happy. But I tried to stop it, without realizing it…Gods; it's so terrible. I still don't feel right, I just wish I could, that something would happen that would help.'_

Catelyn then headed downstairs and sighed; she recalled what she felt had been the lowest moment for her and Arya, occurring about two months before Arya met Gendry.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Catelyn Stark was worried; she glanced out the window but there was no sign. Arya was late; she was supposed to be home by now.

' _She's been acting so wild, so…out of control lately. She can't keep doing this.'_ Catelyn thought to herself, shaking her head. _'Honestly, she needs to learn, otherwise she'll end up in serious trouble one day.'_

Then, as if responding to her thoughts; the phone rang. She hurried to answer it.

"Hello, Stark Residence, Catelyn Stark speaking."

The voice at the other end sounded official. "Mrs. Stark, I am calling from the police station, it concerns your daughter, Arya."

She froze, immediately worried. "Is she alright?"

The officer then revealed. "Your daughter is here, ma'am, under arrest…for vandalism."

The words were like a blow to Catelyn's heart.

"She's already been charged…the fine needs to be paid and I think you should come take her home, immediately." The officer continued.

"Yes officer, of course." She replied. "I'm on my way."

She hung up and got out to her car, before driving the police station, her mind racing, still in shock that Arya would do such a thing.

When she finally returned home, she was still in shock, rather than apologize or look sorry, Arya had been sullen and quiet the whole time. Catelyn immediately followed Arya up the stairs and into her room, preventing her from shutting her out. She wasn't going to let this slip.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Back in the present day Catelyn sighed.

' _That was the biggest argument we ever had…I lectured her and reprimanded her, without ever stopping to consider why she did it, if there was some problem.'_ She thought sadly. _'But she's so much better now and Gendry is a good man, I know it, so why can't I feel it?'_

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Arya come downstairs, or enter the living room until she spoke.

"Hey mum."

Catelyn started but then smiled. "Hello Arya; everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah fine, you seemed kinda spaced out though."

"Oh, I was just, thinking…remembering." She replied at once.

Arya tilted her head. "About what?"

Catelyn sighed heavily and answered. "That time."

Arya stiffened and had to pause to take a deep breath before replying.

"Mum…that was a long time ago, I…"

Catelyn nodded. "I know sweetheart, I know. You've changed so much; I wish I could've seen it sooner."

Arya smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah."

Catelyn smiled and stood up, noting that things seemed to be getting a little too gloomy. She wanted to change the mood and so decided to change the subject.

"May I ask, what are you down here for?"

Arya brightened up immediately. "I just wanted to know what's for dinner."

Catelyn laughed; typical Arya, she decided to go and see, it was getting around that time for them anyway.

* * *

At the Baratheon mansion, Joffrey was still in shock, he could scarcely believe it; what he had heard, just couldn't be true.

' _There is no way, there is no fucking way that…loser is related to me, he can't be.'_ He thought in denial.

Shaking his head he knew what he had to do. He headed straight to his father's study and sure enough, there he was.

"Joffrey?" Robert remarked, surprised at his eldest son's sudden intrusion.

Joffrey shook his head. "Dad I need to ask you something, about Gendry…I; I overheard what you were both saying when he left."

Robert nodded and Joffrey continued. "It can't be true, surely not. You call the Stark boy's sons…This is the same?"

Robert sighed and shook his head.

"No Joffrey it's not, what you heard is true. Gendry is my son."

Joffrey froze, unable to believe it, here it was, confirmed for him. But as for how, he just couldn't wrap his head around that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet. Yeah :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the talk and of course, Joffrey's enraged :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Joffrey growled as he paced his room, shaking his head, he was still enraged. He couldn't believe it; that worthless loser Gendry, was related to him.

' _A, a half-brother, for fuck sake. Dad fucked some random slut, got her knocked up and now…this?'_ He thought angrily. _'He doesn't even have the decency to keep it secret, actually brings the bastard here for a_ family dinner _. He doesn't care that he's insulting mum, or me, Myrcella and Tommen.'_

Finally he decided he'd had enough; he had to get to the bottom of this, find out what made this boy so special. He'd have to find out about him, learn more than he already did.

He rolled his eyes. _'Can't believe I'm actually going to be doing this. Trying to learn more about a worthless loser who dates an ugly girl with appalling dress sense.'_

So, getting himself as ready as he could, he straightened up and groaned. This was, truthfully the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to know, before he went out of his mind. So he got himself ready and then; moving quietly, not in the mood for any of his family annoying him right now; he began to make his way towards the door.

Once outside he sped up a little; he had a lot of work to do; first off, he had to find out where to find the one he was looking for.

* * *

It had taken him some time, and it was only by chance, but he had found him. He shook his head in utter disbelief.

' _I'm related to a damn mechanic; a loser who fiddles with cars, gets covered in grease and Gods knows what sort of gunk.'_ He thought bitterly. _'He doesn't deserve to be part of this family, why does dad treat him as such, he doesn't have any degree of respectability, a common worker.'_

He shook his head in disgust as he stood outside the garage, having seen Gendry returning to the building, clearly having just been on a short break. He was already enraged but he kept focused; he needed to know more, there had to be at least one redeeming feature about this Gendry, otherwise he'd have to accept that his father had chosen to let a complete nobody into their lives, insulting them all.

He shook his head. _'I won't allow it if that's the case, I swear.'_

He continued to wait; not caring how long he had to stand there, or how strange it seemed. It wasn't as if anyone else would understand him anyway; they couldn't begin to comprehend him. So he remained where he was; waiting until finally, when he felt like his legs were going numb, Gendry emerged from the garage, finally finished 'work' for the day. Joffrey straightened up and prepared to follow him; rolling his eyes.

 _Loser's walking home, he works in a garage, he has to get up to the North to see his_ girlfriend _, you'd think he'd take a car.'_

Shaking his head he continued his surveillance.

* * *

Unaware he was being watched, Gendry continued walking home; smiling to himself. He carried his tool bag with him, it had been a good day at work, he had just been paid and was relieved to note he was now one step closer to his and his mother's goal, of finding a better place to live. He knew that, if they just asked, his father would simply get them a new house, in a better neighbourhood.

But neither of them wanted that; they hated the thought of being indebted to others, even if said other was his father. While he had been able to establish a somewhat okay relationship with his father; he knew and accepted that his mother could never forgive the man for abandoning them in the first place. Just then his phone rang and he answered it, smiling when he checked the caller ID.

"Hi Arry." He greeted his girlfriend warmly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, so, how was work?" She replied. "I mean, it kinda sucks you had to work on a Saturday."

Gendry laughed. "Maybe, but if it helps me and mum get out of Flea Bottom, I'll gladly do it."

Arya laughed and the sound was utterly beautiful to him. "True enough; say, are you free next Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?"

Arya explained. "Margaery's invited Sansa and, through her, the rest of the family to a beach party…There's, gonna be a lot of people there and…"

Gendry understood. "You'd like me to come with you; I know what you're like with large crowds. Yeah, I'll be there."

They laughed and the agreement was made and they hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile Joffrey continued to glare as he observed Gendry; as he reached his home; if it could even be called that. They were in Flea Bottom; the worst neighbourhood in King's Landing, anywhere even.

' _He lives in this dump, in the arse end of the universe…Gods; ridiculous, he can't be related to me.'_ Joffrey thought in disbelief. _'There's the slut dad fucked, never even married, not even now…This just can't get any worse. He must have been so desperate for a chance to date a high class girl; even ugly Arya.'_

He was revolted yet was certain he had seen enough. He knew now he had to confront his father; to figure out why he was wasting his time with this piece of trash.

Back home he immediately made his way to his father's study. Robert started when Joffrey burst through the door.

"Joffrey, what is this?" He gasped.

Joffrey snarled. "I can't believe you dad. Do you even know what that… _son_ of yours does for a living? Do you know he lives amongst the trash and the dregs of humanity?"

Robert glared. "Enough Joffrey, of course I know, but…"

"You insult us; all of us, by letting this…bastard of yours come here." Joffrey spat. "You cheated on mum and rub it in her face by having that…Gendry here!"

Robert was about to reply when Cersei stepped in, having heard Joffrey's tirade.

She was glaring angrily; but not at Robert, but at her son.

"Joffrey; that is enough."

Joffrey turned; staring in disbelief. "What, mum, I…"

Cersei shook her head. "I'm not happy with what Gendry represents true; but I know he is a good man. He is kind and thoughtful and I respect him along those lines."

"Respect him!?"

Cersei nodded. "Yes, and you should too."

Joffrey however snarled; unable to believe this and instead stormed off to his room, still enraged.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her.  
Malyx Blackfyre: Glad you liked her.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh no, he's just pissed off that's all. Glad you liked those moments though and well, here it is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, some characters are easier than others to do in modern AU settings, Joffrey is one of the easier ones. I base him on all the bullies and class clowns I had to put up with through high school.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Arya smiled to herself as she rode with Gendry, they were in his car, heading for the beach, to the party Margaery invited them too. The rest of her family would be on the way too; they had come in several cars. Robb would be driving his girlfriend Talisa and had also given Rickon a lift; Sansa was coming with Podrick in his car, while her parents were in her father's car, driving Bran, Meera and Jojen.

Arya glanced over at Gendry, both of them were dressed for the beach, Arya in a pair of denim mini shorts, a grey tank-top and sandals. Like most, she would change into her swimsuit there. Gendry was in fact already wearing his swimsuit, a pair of yellow trunks with a black bull motif, along with a blue muscle shirt and black slip-ons.

"Well, here we are." Gendry said at last.

Arya smirked. "Great, well, let's get too it then."

Nodding Gendry got out of the car, she followed suit and saw that the rest of her family had all arrived at roughly the same time too and were all gathered, waiting for her and Gendry. Cat stood, smiling warmly at her youngest daughter, clad in a dark green skirt, red tank-top and sandals, with Ned standing next to her, a year older than she was. He was clad in plain grey swimming trunks with a black T-shirt which displayed the old family crest of a wolf on it and sandals.

Arya grinned and, taking Gendry's hand, went to join her family. The first to greet her was her older brother, twenty-two year old Robb; who she had not seen in a long time. They embraced happily before Arya turned and also hugged Talisa, who was the same age as Robb. Both were dressed suitably too, Robb in plain black trunks, a white T-shirt and grey slip-ones. Talisa in a black mini skirt, a blue T-shirt that showed a little of her stomach and grey flats.

She then turned to greet the others, nineteen year old Sansa, with her boyfriend, who was the same age, Podrick Payne, sixteen year old Bran and his twenty-one year old girlfriend Meera Reed, Bran's friend, sixteen year old Jojen Reed and finally her youngest brother, Thirteen year old Rickon. Like the others, they were dressed for the beach, Sansa in a cream knee length skirt, pink tank top and pink flip-flops. Pod surprisingly in plain red shorts, not trunks, a red and white T-shirt and sandals.

Bran was the same as Pod, no trunks, but a pair of black shorts, sandals and a light blue T-shirt. Meera meanwhile wore baggy denim cut-off shorts, sandals and a green T-shirt. Rickon and Jojen were wearing trunks, red in Rickon's case, green in Jojen's, Rickon also wore a blue and white striped T-shirt and Jojen a white tank-top; both also wore sandals.

Arya laughed after they had all gathered together.

"It's great to see you guys again, is everyone else here?" She asked.

They all nodded and her mother spoke. "Down there, let's go, they're waiting for us."

Arya nodded and took Gendry's hand before they all headed down to the beach. Sure enough, quite the crowd had gathered. They immediately spotted the Baratheon's; all dressed for the beach. Robert was wearing blue and white trunks, a black T-shirt and sandals, Cersei was wearing a red and gold V-necked backless dress and red flats. Myrcella and Joffrey both were wearing sandals. Joffrey was wearing plain cargo shorts and an orange T-shirt while Myrcella wore a red mini skirt and gold tank-top.

Tommen meanwhile was clad in orange trunks with a black waistband, a white T-shirt and blue slip-on shoes. The other Baratheon's were also present, Stannis in black trunks, a grey T-shirt and sandals, Selyse in a long white dress and white heels, Shireen in a lilac knee length skirt, pale blue blouse and flats of the same colour. She smiled shyly at Rickon as they approached. While not many outside the family knew it, Shireen and Rickon dating had made the normally timid girl a bit bolder. The last Baratheon present was Renly, clad in light blue trunks and a green T-shirt with sandals.

They weren't alone either, with them were two people with black hair and eyes and tan skin, Dornish, a seventeen year old boy and twenty-one year old girl. It was Myrcella's boyfriend, Trystane Martell, clad in black shorts, an orange T-shirt and sandals, and with him, his sister Arianne. She was wearing an orange mid-thigh length V-necked dress and black flats.

They exchanged greetings with the Baratheon's and then also greeted the remaining guests, which of course included the Tyrells. Margaery, the host of the party was twenty, a beautiful young woman in a yellow strapless mid-thigh length dress and sandal heels. Her three brothers all stood together talking, twenty one year old Loras, who was also Renly's boyfriend and clad in dark green trunks, a blue T-shirt and sandals. The oldest twenty-four year old Willas and then twenty-three year old Garlan.

Both dressed well too, Willas in sandals with red trunks and a white T-shirt and Garlan in cream coloured trunks with green slip-ons and a T-shirt that matched the colour. The final guests were Shireen's friends, seventeen year old Devan Seaworth, clad in brown shorts with a dark blue tank-top and sandals and sixteen year old Edric Storm, clad in blue trunks with a lightning bolt motif, a grey tank top and sandals. Margaery grinned as she looked around.

"Great everyone's here, you all ready to have a good time?" She asked; not really expecting an answer. "Alright, girls over here, we'll start swimming right away, we'll get changed behind those rocks…Boys, over there."

She pointed to another group of rocks and the two groups went to get changed. As the boys got changed, most simply removed their footwear and T-shirts; except for Gendry who kept his top on. The five boy's wearing shorts removed them and reveals why they weren't wearing trunks, they had chosen to wear Speedos instead. Pod's was dark green, Bran's blue, Joffrey's red, Trystane's orange and Devan's black. Once ready they made their way back to the main part of the beach.

The females had changed too, most of them wearing one-piece swimsuits, red and blue in Cat's case, Selyse wore a white one, with a sarong while Shireen's was lavender with a matching pareo, likely worn at her mother's insistence. Talisa and Arianne both wore black one-piece swimsuits with a circular cut out section in the stomach and Arya was wearing a navy blue tankini.

The remaining five all wore bikini's however, particularly Cersei's red strapless one, not doubt intending to show how perfect her body was, despite her age. Bran, Podrick and Trystane's faces all lit up with delight as they saw their girlfriend's swimsuits. Sansa was in a pink string bikini, Myrcella a black string bikini and Meera a plain navy blue bikini. The girl's likewise seemed very impressed with their boyfriend's Speedos. Margaery grinned, knowing she was getting attention for her green strapless bikini.

Sadly some of it was unwanted.

"Looking sexy Margaery." Joffrey remarked with a suggestive grin.

Margaery rolled her eyes. "Thanks Joffrey. Let's just get ready to go swimming."

She cringed internally as she regarded Joffrey's attire.

' _Gods, some boys suit Speedo's and look hot in them…You're not one of them Joffrey.'_ She thought disgustedly.

Unfortunately, before they could get into the water, two issues arose. The first involved an irate Selyse as she observed her daughter with her boyfriend and friends.

"Shireen." She called out. "Get away from him."

Shireen turned to her mother. "Mum…?"

Selyse glared. "That Seaworth boy, wearing such a…obscene swimsuit, he'll corrupt you…"

"Mum, enough; Devan's my friend. Who cares what sort of swimsuit he wears." Shireen replied sharply. "Now just leave me alone."

Selyse looked outraged but could not reply. Rickon grinned and kissed Shireen, Devan smiled gratefully at her, very impressed at her for standing up to her mother.

The other issue involved was Gendry; he was still wearing the top he had on earlier.

"C'mon Gendry, you should take it off, won't it make it hard to swim?" Margaery said.

She wasn't the first, Gendry shifted uncomfortably. "It…

Arya shook her head. "Margaery, please, just leave it."

"No, it's fine Arry." Gendry replied with a sigh, removing the top.

Gasps were heard as Gendry's scar was finally revealed. Arya bit her lip, Robert looked away, dismay in his eyes. A lot of the others set about whispering in curiosity; even while they were swimming, people whispered about it.

' _Gods, the rumours they're saying, me, a hero…?'_ Gendry thought in dismay. _'I'm no hero, I just got lucky.'_

Many of them couldn't even get close to guessing the source of his scar, except those who already knew. Only Talisa, who was studying to become a nurse, recognized it as a surgical scar. Later, while they were drying off in the sun, many still talking about various things, Arya approached Gendry.

"I know you don't think so Gendry, but they're right." She said. "You are a hero."

Gendry started and shook his head. "Arya…"

She smiled. "It's true, you fought cancer and lived…that's no small victory."

Gendry sighed but gave in and they kissed. He once again thanked the Gods for being lucky enough to have Arya as a girlfriend.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, very true.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that bit with Shireen, as well as the bit with Joffrey's scar.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Gendry let out a sigh as he entered the Baratheon mansion. He was ready to attend another dinner with the family. This time the guests were in fact Cersei's uncle Kevan and his wife and children. Gendry however wasn't actually ready to attend the dinner, as he had been working overtime. He had just come from work; he had his clothes and such in a bag with him, but that wasn't his only issue.

Luckily Cersei, who had been passing by at that point, seemed to realize this as she spoke to him.

"You can always use the shower and freshen up, if you wish."

He smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Baratheon; I won't be long."

She nodded and headed through to where the others were. Gendry headed for the bathroom; thinking to himself as he did so.

' _She really tries, Mrs. Baratheon, I know it's hard on her.'_ He smiled. _'Still, I guess, I guess I made a good impression when we met in the garage that day. She's doing her best not to judge me for my birth.'_

Smiling to himself Gendry reached the bathroom, closed the door and set down his bag. He then removed his work clothes and underwear and got under the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water immediately. He glanced down at his stomach, the scar and thought about the pool party, how everyone had seen it.

Thankfully, they were content with their own rumours, nobody had directly bothered him about it. While the rumours still sometimes upset him, he was glad they didn't ask the truth. Despite what Arya had said, he still didn't feel like a hero.

However, he soon found himself having to in fact explain the origins of his scar to someone after all. It happened after he exited the shower and dried himself off. He then began to get dressed, putting his work clothes and old underwear in the bag. Soon he was nearly ready and was about to pull his shirt on when suddenly the bathroom door opened. He started and froze; the person who walked in also stopped and gasped.

"Oh, sorry." They said, their voice sounded rather high.

It was then he saw the speaker. A young girl, around three years old with blonde hair and green eyes.

' _A kid…That must be Lancel's little sister, Janei.'_ He noted before replying. "It's alright, you didn't mean it."

She nodded, then her gaze dropped and she gasped again. "Oh, you have a big scar too."

That confused him for a moment; he knew she was talking about the scar on his stomach, but she said 'too'.

"Too, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

She smiled. "Lancel has one, near his shoulder from when he had a car accident. Did you have an accident too?"

"No I…" Gendry began before sighing; trying to think how to explain things for the little girl to understand. "When I was young, a few years older than you, I was very sick. The bad thing was inside me. The doctors had to take it out. The scar shows where they did that."

"Oh, and now…?" Janei asked; her eyes wide.

He smiled. "I'm fine now, all better, it's gone."

Janie smiled and Gendry left the bathroom, allowing Janei to use it; he headed to the dining room, preparing himself for the evening ahead.

* * *

At the Stark house; Catelyn was reading a book as she sat in the living room. Things were rather bright and cheerful in the house this week as Sansa had come home for a visit. Right now however she was out with some of her friends, she said she'd be out late, but promised to be back before midnight at least.

' _Gods, time flies by so fast, first Robb, then Sansa. All grown up, away to college, living separately from the family.'_ She thought to herself. _'My children are all growing up; becoming independent. It's beautiful, but also sad…I still remember when I carried them in my arms for the first time.'_

She knew it wouldn't be much longer now until it was Arya's turn. Thinking about Arya made her remember the beach party and Gendry's scar.

She bit her lip as she considered that. _'Of all the things I thought I'd see, I never expected that. What could have happened to him; Arya knows, but she's not telling. I wonder if anyone else knows. He was certainly uncomfortable with some of the things they were saying. Even about him being a hero, but why?'_

She shook her head, wishing she could understand what was happening, it was just confusing to her. The only thing she knew for certain, was that at least the scar hadn't been the result of any trouble or dangers, at least on Gendry's part. In fact, she was sure she had overheard Talisa say something about it being medically related. But that was about all she could gather.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the phone ring, she put her book down and went to answer it.

"Hello, Stark Residence, Catelyn Stark speaking."

The voice at the other end sounded official. "Mrs. Stark, I am calling from the police station, it concerns your daughter…"

Catelyn froze as history seemed to repeat itself. _'What, no, it can't be…Arya? She was doing so well, she hadn't been in trouble with the police since dating Gendry. This, this can't be…'_

But then she got her answer and it shocked her more than ever.

"We're calling about your daughter, Sansa. We caught her trying to enter an over twenty-one club with a fake ID." The officer explained.

Catelyn had to grab the table to keep from falling. "Gods, Sansa…I, I'll be right down officer."

The officer replied. "Please, as soon as you can."

With that Catelyn hung up and went to get her coat.

"Cat?" Ned queried as he saw her; on his way down the stairs.

Catelyn sighed sadly. "That was the police Ned; Sansa's in trouble. She tried to get into a club for people over twenty-one; with a fake ID."

Ned seemed stunned by this. "What, seriously, Sansa?"

"I know, I just can't believe it. I'm going to pick her up."

Ned nodded and Catelyn headed out to her car; she knew they were going to have to have a serious talk with Sansa when they got her home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Looks like it, glad you liked that :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it's called rebellion.  
Veridissima: Yeah well, it happened, glad you liked that part :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Suspense? I told you what happened.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya suppressed the urge to growl, trying to keep her temper under control. She couldn't believe she had let herself be talked into this. She was at the school prom, despite her disdain of anything like it, she had found herself practically coerced into coming. Mostly due to the teasing of three certain girls who seemed to make a sport out of annoying her.

So here she was stuck in an event she utterly despised, wearing clothes she hated, chosen by her sister; a short black dress that reached down to mid-thigh, silver sandals and a silver hair piece. She shook her head and tugged on the skirt of the dress, trying to lengthen it.

' _It's too damn short.'_ That was her main complaint, but nobody had paid attention when she said it.

It wasn't just those three girls either, Sansa had practically pleaded with her to come. In the end she guessed that was what won her over, especially since, due to the nightclub incident, Sansa wouldn't have been allowed to go to prom otherwise.

Arya shook her head. _'Gods, Sansa owes me big time for this.'_

Even as she thought that she saw her sister approaching and glared. Once again, without any real effort, Sansa looked great, certainly Pod's expression made it clear he thought so. Both were dressed up well, Sansa in a long pale blue dress and white heels, Pod wore an elegant white tuxedo with white shoes.

Sansa smiled warmly when she approached her sister.  
"Hey Arya, how are you doing?"

Arya glared and replied spikily. "How do you think?"

Sansa bit her lip before replying. "Arya, it's not as bad as you think; we can personally reassure you that…"

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that." Arya replied. "I'm here at an event I don't want be at, those girls are sure to give me grief."

Podrick shook his head. "Arya; please, relax."

Arya glared at him but sighed. They both saw that she was clearly unhappy; but then, they knew what was going to happen. As they left Sansa turned to Pod.

"I feel bad, doing this, Arya's clearly upset." She remarked.

Pod nodded. "I know, but don't worry; soon, everything will be alright."

Arya meanwhile sighed and contented herself with staying by the snack table. It was then she heard her name being called. She turned and relaxed slightly when she saw it was Myrcella and Trystane. Again, they were dressed up well, she felt like she was the only one who looked ridiculous in her dress and such.

Myrcella clad in a long orange dress with a small V-necked collar and golden sandals. Trystane wore light brown trousers, a white shirt, orange suit jacket and brown shoes.

"What's up Arya?" Trystane asked.

Arya glared. "What do you think, you guys should know how I feel about this sorta thing; it's ridiculous, I look ridiculous."

Myrcella shook her head. "No you don't, you look great. Besides, you should relax, it's not as bad as it seems."

As Myrcella said that; she and Trystane smirked at each other, conspiratorially. Arya was confused by this.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

They shook their heads however, Myrcella simply said. "You'll see."

With that they left for the dance floor; leaving Arya confused and frustrated.

Arya was still suspicious of Myrcella and Trystane's comments, it was clear Sansa and Pod were aware of it too. Something was going on and it concerned her, she didn't like it. However she could not dwell on it, for once again, she found herself being bothered, by her tormentors. The girls who practically goaded her into coming; Myranda, Ros and Doreah.

Arya rolled her eyes, when she noted their outfits, a long skinny black dress with black heels for Myranda; a short red dress, reaching only just below the butt and silver sandals for Ros; meanwhile Doreah wore a similar length dress in chocolate brown with a deep cleavage showing V-neck and chocolate brown heels.

' _Gods, can't believe they were let in like that.'_ She thought darkly.

The girls laughed and Myranda spoke. "Awww, little Arya's all alone at prom, how sad."

Arya shook herself. "Go fuck yourself slut."

She turned away and froze; her eyes wide; she couldn't believe it, for there, entering the prom venue, clad in a black tux with a white shirt and black polished shoes, was Gendry. She couldn't believe it.

' _Gendry, what is he doing here, how…could it be, that's what they meant; they knew he was coming.'_ She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were distracted however by the girls and what they said irked her.

"Wow, who is he?" Myranda asked in amazement.

Ros shook her head. "No idea, but I saw him first girls, I got dibs."

Arya rolled her eyes and decided to set things straight. She then walked over to Gendry and, to the girl's dismay, when Gendry approached her, they kissed.

Arya was almost laughing as she and Gendry danced together, enjoying herself.

"I see my arrival has changed things for you." Gendry remarked with a grin.

She nodded. "Yeah; Gods, those girls were getting on my nerves, but the looks on their faces."

Gendry laughed at that and they continued to enjoy their night. Sadly their fun was cut short when suddenly the power went out. There were groans, screams and shouts, until finally an announcement was made.

' _You've gotta be fucking kidding me.'_ Arya thought in disbelief.

It turned out a bad storm was on the way and that was what knocked the power out. They were being told to leave and head home at once, or to the nearest place they had to stay. Feeling Gendry link his arm with her she followed him outside. They couldn't see Sansa, or anyone else.

She bit her lip. "We don't have time to look; c'mon…My place is nearer."

Gendry nodded and they got in his car. They drove back to the Stark house; Gendry was surprised to notice that none of the cars were there.

Arya explained quickly however. "Mum said everyone else was going to be at Uncle Edmure's, guess they decided to stay there, the storm must be widespread."

Gendry nodded and they got out the car and headed inside. Once inside Arya sighed.

"Great, power's out here too."

Gendry sighed but then suddenly, Arya's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Arya." It was her mother. "Where are you?"

Arya smiled. "I'm back at home; is Sansa…?"

Catelyn replied. "She's with us, I'm glad you're alright, we'll be back tomorrow, the storm should blow over by then."

Arya agreed and they both hung up.

She explained to Gendry how everyone else was alright and he smiled. They were both tired and certainly cold, so they headed up to her room and, after Arya changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, and Gendry changed into a pair of Robb's sweatpants, they both got into her bed and held each other, sharing body heat, the blankets pulled up, covering them.

Happy, warm and safe they drifted off to sleep and Arya felt that maybe, despite everything that went wrong, that the prom hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I thought her personality would give it away but it's the one in the show.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The following day saw the storm blown out and at roughly eleven in the morning, the Stark family all returned to the house from where they had taken shelter that night. Bran and Meera were quick to join his parents, Sansa and Rickon as they got out of his father's car.

"Hey mum, dad." Bran greeted, smiling. "Glad to see you made it safely, Sansa, Rickon, you guys too."

They all nodded and smiled back as Ned replied. "You too Bran, I trust everything is well at home Meera?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we're fine, a tree fell pretty close to the house, but nobody was hurt."

Ned was visibly relieved by that. "Good, that's good."

Sansa grinned. "Yeah, we're all okay too…I'm glad we were able to convince Pod to stay with us, what was he thinking, wanting to go all the way home in that storm."

"You know he was just worried about Tyrion and Shae, Sansa." Catelyn reminded her gently.

Sansa sighed but nodded in agreement. They turned and began to walk into the house; as they did so, Rickon looked around.

"Where's, where's Arya, and what about Robb?" He asked. "We haven't heard from them have we?"

Catelyn smiled and nodded. "I called Robb before we left Edmure's; he's alright and so is Talisa. I called Arya last night, she's home, we'll likely find her inside."

Satisfied, the others all seemed happy with that and headed inside together.

As they all got settled into the house, Catelyn smiled as she looked around and noted that Arya wasn't around, but she knew she was home.

"Arya must still be in bed, I'll go wake her up and then we can get breakfast." She said calmly.

The others nodded and she began to go upstairs; heading for Arya's room. She approached the door and knocked softly; before carefully opening the door.

"Arya…" She said softly.

There was no response; Catelyn entered the room and then froze. There, lying in Arya's bed was the girl in question, but she wasn't alone. Lying in the bed with her was Gendry.

Catelyn gasped. _'Gods…Arya never said he was here. Did, did they…wait?'_

She bit her lip as she noted Arya was fully clad in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, what she usually wore to bed. Gendry was also wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, they were fully dressed. That put her worries to rest; it was clear they had simply slept, holding each other.

Catelyn recalled how cold it had been last night; they had simply been keeping each other warm. She let out a soft sigh, and approached them, before gently speaking again.

"Arya." She said; gently reached out and shaking Arya's shoulder.

Arya opened her eyes, groaning before she then realized what was going on. Gendry woke up too, also realizing. They both gasped and immediately let go of each other, trying to get up, tangled in the blankets.

When they finally got free, they both stood, eyes wide, blushing.

"Mum, I just…we were…" Arya stammered.

Catelyn shook her head. "It's alright, I think I've guessed what happened…So, I'll give you a chance to get yourselves pulled together and then, you can join us for breakfast."

She then left and Arya groaned; Gendry shook his head.

"Well, this was…" Gendry began.

Arya shook her head and turned to him. "We're gonna get so much…urgh, I'm just glad Robb isn't here. Or we'd have to do a lot of serious and quick explaining."

Gendry nodded; knowing what them lying together like that would have looked like and that Arya's older brother would definitely have reacted rashly. Shaking her head, Arya went and picked up some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Gendry let out a sigh, knowing he had no clothes to change into, was stuck with the ones he had. Before long Arya returned, fully dressed and smiled to him.

"Well, let's go." She said; clearly trying to stay calm. "Time to face the music."

Gendry sighed and stood up. "Yeah, alright, let's go."

So, taking each other's hands, they headed downstairs to join the family for breakfast. At one all eyes turned to them and they blushed again.

' _Gods, mum must have told them…Still they…'_ Arya thought to herself.

She noticed however that nobody seemed to be too upset; she guessed her mother had told them that nothing happened either. Feeling relieved she calmed down and began to enjoy breakfast, sending Gendry a calming look, letting him know he could to the same.

Later, after breakfast, Arya stood by the door with Gendry, he was ready to leave and head for home. He had been forced to park the car down the street, which explained how the family had missed it.

"Well, I'm glad that went well." Gendry remarked. "Good thing your mum was quick to catch on and clear things up."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, got that right. Well, I'll see you later."

They kissed and finally parted; it was then Arya remembered something.

She then asked him. "So, will you be here for mum's birthday?"

"Of course; wouldn't miss it." He remarked with a smile.

Arya grinned and she and Gendry said goodbye before Gendry left and headed to his car. Still smiling Arya closed the doors and began to head back upstairs. As she reached the top of the stairs; she stopped. She could see her sister, walking the other way; she looked rather upset about something.

' _She's been that way for a while now that I think about it.'_ Arya noted; before moving to stand in front of her. "Sansa, are you alright?"

Sansa started before shaking her head. "It's, it's nothing Arya, I'm fine."

Arya however wasn't having that. "Nice try, I can see something's bothering you, now spill it."

"I just…Urgh, it's stupid." She replied with a sigh. "I just; it's about the club thing…I made a terrible mistake. Now, now mum and dad don't trust me anymore, I; I betrayed them, betrayed their trust."

Arya couldn't help but smile at that. "Sansa; you're overreacting. Look, you think that's bad, think about what I did two years ago, when I was arrested. What you did is small in comparison, they'll get over it."

"I…I hope so. Thank you, Arya." Sansa replied with a small smile.

With that the two sister's then hugged; Arya noted that, after a few rough patches over the last few years, things were definitely looking up for them all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Fading Scars**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Guest: What happened is that this is a completely separate story so has nothing to do with that.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
** **wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all that :)  
ptl4ever419: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Catelyn let out a sigh; it had been a long day at work; yet she was hopeful that this evening would be a good one. It was her birthday after all; she pondered on what might happen that evening, perhaps a romantic dinner with Ned. Smiling to herself she parked the car and got out. She then locked the car and headed up to the door. She unlocked it and stepped inside, she paused, noting that the curtains in the living room had been drawn, not only that, the lights were off.

Curious she went to investigate; the instant she opened the door the lights flicked on and there were loud shouts of 'SURPRISE' and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Catelyn gasped; joy almost overwhelming her as she saw her husband, her children and their loved ones, all present and all having prepared a surprise birthday party for her.

"Gods I…All of you…" She remarked breathlessly. "Thank you…"

They all laughed and Ned approached her and kissed her gently.

"I thought you'd like the surprise Cat." He remarked softly.

She laughed too. "Oh, Ned, this is perfect."

It was then Robb spoke up. "We're glad you're happy mum, by the way, there's going to be more guests, we invited your dad and the rest of your family to come along too."

Catelyn grinned; overjoyed and, after briefly talking to the others, she headed upstairs to get changed.

Later Cat, clad in a white blouse with brown trousers, black heels and a small golden necklace, was seated with her family, smiling warmly as she accepted gratefully her gifts from them. They were all dressed up extremely well too. Ned in black trousers with a similar coloured shoes and tie and a white shirt; Robb wore camel coloured trousers, a white shirt and black shoes. Talisa was wearing a light purple dress with white flats, Sansa's dress was blue and her heels matched the dress in colour.

Podrick wore dark green trousers with a white shirt and brown shoes. Bran and Rickon were clad in blue trousers with a light blue shirt and white baskets, and grey jeans, a grey T-shirt with black building patterns and black baskets respectively. Meera was clad in a light green tunic with greyish skinny jeans and black flats, while Shireen wore an elegant red dress with a pair of red heels.

Even Arya and Gendry were dressed up well, Arya in a green top with black jeans and green baskets and Gendry in denim jeans, a white button up shirt and black baskets.

"This is wonderful, I cannot thank you all enough for this." Catelyn said with a warm smile.

The rest of the family all grinned.

Shireen then spoke. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Mrs. Stark."

Catelyn nodded and then, the doorbell rang. Ned smiled and went to answer it, returning later with the rest of their guests, Catelyn's family.

Her family all greeted her cheerfully; Catelyn was pleased to see her father had worn something other than his old suit. He was wearing a new black tuxedo with polished black shoes instead. Edmure grinned and hugged her happily, taking care not to wrinkle his greyish trousers, red shirt and blue tie, black shoes finished the outfit. The remaining three guests were her uncle, Brynden, clad in black trousers and black shirt with black shoes, along with her sister and nephew. Her sister, Lysa was clad in a long white dress with white heels.

Her nephew, Lysa's son, fifteen year old Robin Arryn stood near his mother, blushing in embarrassment. This embarrassment was due to his outfit which consisted of a pair of brown short trousers, ending 2 and a half inches above the knee with a white shirt, a greyish jacket, a matching bow tie; grey ankle socks and polished shoes.

' _I look like an idiot.'_ He thought sadly, unable to believe his mother had made him wear this outfit.

Brynden grinned as he turned to Robin and gently teased him.

"Well, well Robin, looking cute boy."

Robin blushed even harder, especially when his mother spoke up.

She grinned. "Oh of course he is, looking so good, aren't you Robin?"

He bit back a groan. "Yes mum."

He couldn't believe this. _'I look so childish; showing my legs like this, wearing such a…childlike outfit…urgh.'_

Catelyn smiled gently at him however and he was relieved to note that none of his cousins seemed to be teasing him, which helped him feel better.

* * *

Everybody was getting ready for dinner when Catelyn decided now was the time to talk. She walked over to her oldest daughter.

"Sansa, can I talk to you for a minute." She said calmly.

Sansa bit her lip and nodded. "Sure mum."

They left the others and stepped out into the hall. There was silence for a long while, as Catelyn pondered what to say.

Finally she spoke from the heart. "Sansa; I understand you're feeling…worried, upset about what happened."

Sansa bowed her head, but Catelyn smiled.

"Listen, while we were angry, don't doubt it ever changes how we feel about you. We still care about you." She told her. "You haven't…disappointed us, let us down. We were just worried about you, do you understand."

Sansa brightened and nodded. "Yes mum, I do…thank you."

Catelyn smiled and they hugged, happy to finally have resolved that matter before they returned to the dining room with the others. As they were having dinner together, Catelyn smiled, this was more enjoyable than anything she had ever imagined. It was then she decided to admit something else. She turned to Arya, who was seated on her left.

"Arya."

Arya turned to her. "Yes mum?"

Catelyn smiled before admitting. "I am glad you and Gendry are happy together; everything…everything is fine now."

Arya knew what this meant and grinned.

* * *

Later, while the party was continuing, Arya and Gendry temporarily stepped out of the room. She had announced she had something to tell him and he was curious.

"Arry, what's going on?"

She grinned. "Mum just told me, she no longer has a problem with us, she's happy with us, they all are now. No more problems."

Gendry grinned too and laughed. "That's great."

Arya nodded and they kissed, overjoyed; after so many issues in their pasts, their futures were bright.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
